Sam's life
by Roosalaks
Summary: Sam's life is hard. But someone is always there for her. Seddie


**My life is full of drama **

_Age 15 :_

_,,How could you? I thought you were my bestfriend'' I yelled at Carly as she was pulling away from Pete. _

_,,Sam let me explain'' Carly looked at me tears starting to form._

_,,Go to hell Shay'' I ran out of the Shay's apartment and that's how my friendship ended with Carls._

_...  
_

_,,Mom where are you?'' I look at the couch, were my mom was laying on. Drunk. Again. That's never a good thing._

_,,Samantha where the fuck have you been'' My mom stands up and steps closer to me._

_,,I..i..i was at Carlys'' I tried to stay calm and fought back tears._

_,,You lying bitch'' She hit me, she hit me hard. I fell to the ground and the beating started again. _

_...  
_

_I walked into school and to my locker. I looked at Carly with disbelief, she was making out with my ex, in front of me. She looked at me and gave me apologizing look, I scoffed at her and took my books out. Suddenly I hear my name called. ,,SAMANTHA PUCKETT REPORT TO THE OFFICE'' _

_I sighed and walked to the office. Now that im not friends with Carly, there's no one who can save me and tell the principal that im a good girl. _

_,,Sit down Sam'' Principal Franklin looked at me sadly as I sat down._

_,,Whats up Ted uh I mean Principal Franklin'' I smile weakly._

_,,Sam we have to expel you'' My mouth flew open, I couldn't believe it._

_...  
_

_Age 16: _

_,,Mom im home from school'' I yelled as I walked into the house._

_,,Good, now go upstairs an pack your stuff.'' I looked at my mom, I was trying to hold my tears back so I bit my lip. I bit it so hard that it started bleeding. ,,NOW'' my mom yelled and I ran into my room. I started crying and packing my things. After packing I left the house. I never wanted to see my mom again. _

**But there was always someone who help me out of the drama.**

_I ran out off the shays house. Tears streaming down my face I knocked on the door, just across the Shays apartment. As the door opened I looked up and saw hims standing there. He started to say something probably 'what to you want, Sam' but stopped when he saw that I was crying. He pulled me inside of his apartment. We sat on the couch as I told him everything that just happened. He hugged me tightly and told me.. ,,Everything's going to be alright. Trust me okay'' I nodded and he kissed the top of my head._

_...  
_

_After the beating I started walking. I had no idea where would I go. Cause I didnt want to go to Carly's. But after a while walking I decided I was going to the Benson's. I knocked on the door and Crazy answered the door. She saw the hurt in my eyes, she also saw all the cuts and bruises on my face,arms and legs. She started asking me all this questions I just stood there and did nothing. She stopped asking and started to fix my bruises. I screamed sometimes cause it freaking hurt. After about 15 minutes Freddie walked in. He saw me and he's mouth dropped open. I looked at him with sad eyes and then at his mom again. Freddie walked toward us and he's mom saw the look in my eyes. I didnt wanna face him right now. Hes mom said ,,Honey, please bring some PJ's to Sam'' Freddie looked at me and then at his mom. He nodded and walked into his room. _

_I looked at Crazy ,,Thank you'' she smiled knowingly. Hey maybe she wasnt that bad. _

_In the middle of the night I couldnt get any sleep and I open my eyes. I looked around the room, I was in Freddie's room. Freddie was sleeping on the floor, he looked worried. I stood beside him and shaked him. ,,Freddie wake up'' in the matter of seconds he was awake and staring at me. _

_''You ready to tell me'' he asked and I nodded. I told him how my mom beats me when she gets to drunk. Freddie was taken back by it. He always thought my mom was caring and all, but she wasnt. I started crying again 'cause I couldn't believe how much my mom has changed over the years. Freddie hugged me ,,Everythings going to be okay. You wont get hurt anymore. I wont let her to hurt you.'' I smiled at that._

_...  
_

_I couldnt believe it they were going to expel me. I started to tear up when suddenly Freddie walked in yelling at Miss Briggs ,,HEYY LET GO I DIDNT DO IT'' _

_,,Miss Briggs, Freddie what are you doing here?'' P. Franklin asked them. Miss Briggs started blabing on about something, I really didnt listen. I was to busy thinking what would happen to me._

_Freddie sat beside me. ,,Hey, what did you do now'' he asked smirking his famous smirk. _

_I looked at him and he saw tears in my eyes. He became worried. ,,Sam. Whats wrong?'' _

_A tear fell down on my cheek. ,,They're gonna expel me'' He looked at Principal Franklin who was now sent miss Briggs away and was staring at us. ,,Is it true?'' he asked the man. Principal Franklin nodded. ,,She is failing every class'' and then something more. I didnt want to hear it so I covered my ears and started crying. I havent cried so much for like ever. Freddie but his hand on my shoulder and stood up. ,,I can tutor her, please just dont expel her. If she fails the re-do test, you can expel her.'' I looked up at Freddie who was smiling down at me, I smiled back at him weakly. Principal Franklin looked at us, smiled and nodded. ,,Okay, but Sam if you fail. You're expelled'' _

_I nodded and stood up. ,,Thanks P. Franklin'' and I hugged him. He laughed ,,I'm not the one you should be thanking.'' I pulled away and looked at him and nodded, then I turned towards Freddie and hugged him really tightly. ,,Thank you so much Freddie'' He smiled and hugged me back ,,No problem Princess Puckett.'' I pulled away and smiled at him. _

_...  
_

_I started walking towards the Bushwell Plaza. No I wasnt going to Carly's place, yes I was going to Freddies place. Knocking on the door I secretly hoped that Marissa was the only one who was home but as the door opened I knew I was screwed. Freddie gasped ,,Oh my god, Sam'' I looked at him tears streaming down my face, I looked over his shoulder and saw Freddies mom and some old lady looking at us. They were talking and siting on the couch before, but now they were watching us. Freddie's mom came up to me and hugged me. I cried while Freddie and the old lady walked into the kitchen. I sat on the couch as Freddie's mom brought my bags inside the house. _

_,,What happened darling'' she asked sitting besides me. Freddie and the old lady walked into the room also. ,,Oh Samantha this is my mom, mom this is Sam'' I gave the old lady a small smile, she smiled back ,,Call me Miranda'' I nodded. After telling the story Miranda and Marissa told us to go and wait in Freddie's room. I was sitting on Freddies bed and he was hugging me. ,,My life sucks. No one cares about me, i'm fighting with Carly. I dont have anyone'' I sobbed into his shirt. Freddie shook his head. ,,Sam thats not true. I care about you, my mom cares about you and im pretty sure even my grandma cares about you'' we laughed at that. ''You and Carly will be friends soon, if not the bests then just friends. Plus you have someone.'' _

_I looked at him ,,Who?'' _

_He looked down at me and kissed me. I was surprised for the first 5 seconds but then I kissed him back. After 2 minutes of kissing we pulled apart for air. He smiled at me ,,Me, Sam you have me'' I smiled at him and hugged him. ,,You're right'' 10 minutes later Freddies mom called us to the living room. They smiled at our hands. And asked us to sit down. ,,Sam, you can stay at our place, until we find you a better place.'' I smiled at them and thanked them._

_...  
_

**,,Maybe my life isn't that bad after all'' I smile and turn off the camera.**

**,,Hey honey I need you're help'' I heard my fiance yell from the other room, I laughed and walked into the living room. I burst into a laugher. ,,What happened to you'' I say laughing. **

**,,Our little daughter thought that it would be funny to tie me up'' I laughed at him.**

**,,Yeah but why are you upside down?'' Freddie chuckled ,,Thanks to him'' and he pointed at Mike. Carly's and Gibby's Kid. I cracked up again. ,,HEY CARLS COME HERE'' Carly walked into the living room and laughed. ,,Nice work Mike'' she high fives her 6 year old son. I smile at them. **

**,,Mommy, mommy'' Miranda, our daughter, runs to me. ,,Hey hun'' I smile at her and pick her up. **

**,,Cmon Carly help me get Fredwad out'' we both laugh and start to untie him.**

**Thats right Im getting married to Freddie. And we have a 4 year old daughter, her name is Miranda. We named her after Freddies grandma. Im now 24 and I work at Groovie Smoothie, actually im the owner of it. Freddie is a famous director now. And we live in Hollywood. I'm friends with Carly again. Carly married Gibby when she was 18 and now the duo has a son named Mike and he's 6 years old. They also live in Hollywood with us. Gibby is actually a famous actor here. That didnt suprise anyone. But yeah, my life was miserable but now I love it. And I wouldnt change anything.**


End file.
